Same But Different
by alphacadet0520
Summary: Sibling arguments are always dangerous but when its a Remnant family argument, it is very dangerous! Yurie and Aswari are twins but very different so when one of the twins sides with the Remnants & the other with the Turks, fur is going to fly!
1. Conflicting Twins

**The Same But Different**

**A.N.:** LOOK! IM ALIVE! This is one of my summer uploads...in SEPTEMBER! AAARRRGGGHHH! Anyway, this was wirtten in collaboration with YunaNShuyin (who created the Yurie character) and input from friends and family. If you want to use our characters (mines Aswari), please e-mail me for permission! Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** Dont own Final Fantasy, never will! THERE!

On with the fic!

**Chpt1: Conflicting Twins**

Cosmo Canyon. Desolate, friendless, the burning sun scorches the very ground and those foolish enough to enter unprepared.

That doesn't discourage some entering the Canyon though.

The sound of tires screeched to halt as their cries echo throughout the dusty valley. A black booted foot stamps the ground as eyes survey the area.

"Kodaj," complained Loz, "we've searched the entire are. He's not here."

"Oh he's here alright," responded the one named Kodaj, confidently.

Yazoo sighed heavily.

"Don't cry Yazoo!" teased Loz.

"But he's our Brother."

Loz's return was drowned out by an exclamation from Kodaj.

"Somebody's out there! Look!" Kodaj pointed to two figures laid on the ground who seemed to glint in the burning mid-day sun. "Come on." Kodaj kicked his bike into life and led his brothers to the two figures.

Reno sighed completely bored as he watched the repetitive scenery roll by through the helicopters wind screen. Looking for something to break his boredom, Reno's gaze fell to his partner's sunglasses. He smiled mischievously and Rude, who was scanning the ground for their targets, caught his grin.

"What?" asked Rude but before he could get an answer he saw something, or rather, somebody's down in the Canyon. "Reno."

Reno followed Rude's gaze and frowned as he saw what was up. _What are those silver haired freaks want out here?_ He thought as he set the chopper down. Jokingly, Reno said, "Think they're the monsters we're meant to be tracking?"

Rude didn't answer and his shielded eyes followed the biker's progress towards-

"Reno, look there." Rude quickly got out and walked towards the 2 lifeless figures. Reno, after turning off all the instruments, followed suit and joined Rude by the nearest of the figures.

The young women wore a white shirt, white trousers and a simple pair of white pumps. She had brown hair that fell a little haphazardly about.

_She's cute, _thought Reno, an odd feeling fluttering in his stomach. He knelt down and flicked a piece of hair out of her face. His stomach jolted again at this action.

Kodaj squealed to a halt again. Yazoo and Loz also stopped.

Getting off, Kodaj eyed a black mass on the ground.

It appeared to be a youthful female in a black shirt and black trousers. On her feet were black pumps and her hair fell over half her face.

"Back for more?" asked Loz, watching Rude.

"It's been a while," Yazoo commented, looking at Reno.

Reno looked up and saw Yazoo. "You guys just don't know when to give up do you?"

Kodaj smiled dangerously. "Brothers…if you will do the honours."

Yazoo suddenly launched himself at Reno who pulled out his EMR just time to stop Yazoo's strike.

Loz, simultaneously, started exchanging blows with Rude.

With the two Turks distracted, Kodaj grabbed the black garbed girl and put her on the back of his bike, careful to ensure she wouldn't fall off. As he went for the white clothed girl, he felt a powerful shock run through the length of his body.

Reno had knocked Yazoo out and was defending the other girl from Kodaj.

Backing off, Kodaj scowled viciously. He saw Yazoo coming around and, knowing that he weren't going to get the other girl; he waved his hand to signal retreat.

Yazoo stumbled to his bike whilst Kodaj busy and Loz broke of hiss fight with rude and hurried to his bike.

Kodaj also raced to his bike and the three of them created enough dust to create a smoke screen for them to escape behind.

_One is better than none, _thought Kodaj.

Reno and Rude coughed as the bikers left.

As the dust finally settled, Reno floundered to the remaining girls' side. She appeared completely unaware of what had just happened.

Putting one arm round his neck, he lifted the girl and looked at Rude.

Rude watched Reno and said, "What are you doing?"

"Well, we can't just leave her can we?" reasoned Reno, forcefully.

Rude sighed and helped Reno take the girl back to the helicopter sand Shinra Headquarters.


	2. Siblings Disputing stories

**A.N.:** Two updates in one day?! Thanking yous who have reviewed! I have this one completely written out so updates will be quick. Oh, and about the whole Kodaj/Kadaj thing:

IM WRITING IT AS KODAJ SO GET USE TO IT! I AINT GOING THROUGH 32 PAGES ON WORD JUST TO CHANGE A SINGLE DAMN LETTER SO:

NEH-NEH-NEH-NEH-NEH-NEH-NEH!!! **;p**

**Chpt2: Siblings Disputing Stories**

_Yurie, are you there?_ Aswari asked.

**Humph! What do you want goodie two shoes? **Scowled Yurie.

_Yurie! What's wrong?_

**As if you care! Who is it that Mother loves most?!**

_She does love you! You're being stupid!_

**STUPID? Mother loves you more Aswari! She hates me!**

_No she doesn't Yurie! She cares for both of us!_

**She only cares for you!**

_Yurie, please! _Pleaded Aswari, _why can't we start a fresh? Put all your resentment behind you and let us just be friends again!_

**It can never be a memory, Aswari! **Snarled Yurie, **so just shut up and leave me alone!**

_NO YURIE! I WONT! IM NOT GIVING UP ON YOU!_

**GO AWAY! JUST GO AWAY! **Screamed Yurie, breaking their mental contact.

The two of them awoke at the same time, saying, "Mother…"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! See Reno! You do look like a girl!" cried a female voice gleefully.

"Shut up, Elena!" replied a low, lovely voice.

"Both of you be quiet," said a commanding voice.

A green eye cracked open and saw a blurred red head watching her carefully.

"Are you okay?" it asked. Ah, so this was the owner of that lovely low voice.

"I think so," replied the eyes owner.

"Can you tell us your name?" asked a blonde haired man. He must be in charge of those other two as it was the same voice that had told the others to be quiet.

Sitting up carefully, she looked at Blondie and replied, "My names…Aswari Carter."

In the Forbidden City, the black haired girl woke up and grumbled. "Wish Mother would tell Aswari to shut up."

"Mother? Where is Mother?" asked a dreamy voice.

The girl looked at a long silver haired man who staring at her.

"And who the hell are you?" snapped the girl.

Instead of answering, the man looked around and simply said, "Kodaj…she's awake."

The one named Kodaj turned from staring over the lake and smiled at her, his eyes cold.

"Well, hello. What's your name?" asked Kodaj, smoothly.

"What is it to you?" snarled the girl.

Scowling, Kodaj said yet again more forcefully, "What's your name?"

Studying him for a moment, the girl considered her options.

_I could just walk away but these guys…it'll be fun to play with them for a while and there's something more to them…they're my Brothers! Mother, for once, is being nice to me! I'm sure there'll be more than willing to destroy that useless sister of ours and anyone else who gets in our way!_

"My names Yurie Niku Sakamoto-" _at least my name is not going to remind me of that no good, little prat!_ "-perhaps, you could help me, my brothers. Mother wants to destroy not just the Planet but also someone else who is being a nuisance."

Kodaj looked at Yurie sceptically. "You…are one of us?"

Yurie smiled. "I am. We've never met because I have been busy trying to get rid of someone."

Kodaj just seemed to accept this as he said, "The girl in white, who was next to you?"

"Ah…so you have met our traitorous little sister!"

Kodaj's interest suddenly peaked and he came and sat down next to her, inquiring, "traitorous little sister, you say?"

Yazoo looked on, mystified.

"Her names Aswari Carter and she is determined to prevent your plans, and mine, to resurrect Sephiroth. I've been trying to destroy her…remove the threat…but she's clever."

Kodaj nodded. "Anything to help you…and us."

"You were sent here to prevent Kodaj and his gangs' plans?" repeated Rufus, confused.

Tseng merely nodded. "Kodaj's gang have been more active recently."

"No doubt my twin sister will be trying to see the plan through to fruition." Aswari frowned, sadly. "We were only sent to this planet originally to sort out our differences. She's gone half mad with jealousy."

Rufus stood up suddenly and looked at Tseng. "This must be stopped. I'm assigning Miss Carter to The Turks. She'll be working with you to prevent Kodaj's group from finding Sephiroth. Get to it," and, without waiting for a response, swept out the medical centre without a word.

Tseng and Aswari looked at each other. They wore the same expression: _what just happened?_


	3. Revelations

**A.N.:** Now this is speed updating! The wonders of having pre-written this one totally. Plus YNS (my co-writer on this one) is currently writing a Remanat story too so keep an eye out for that once this one is totally up!

**Chpt3: Revelations**

Months past and Kodaj had taken to spending many hours staring at his reflection in the lake contemplating what Yurie had said and the latest information that Loz was providing from his scouting expeditions in Sector 5. They had managed to narrow their search area for Sephiroths remains to that section.

Yurie and Yazoo, during those months had gotten into a habit of hiding in secluded areas of the city, getting up to no good. Today was no different.

Yurie carefully pushed Yazoo against one of the trees and kissed him whilst Yazoo's hands explored her back.

Yurie now wore a non-sleeved long, leather coat, partially open at the top, a black t-shirt, black leather trousers and boots. She also carried a black 5ft katana too. Her long black hair still hung loose with a small part covering her face.

Putting his hand on her face, Yazoo looked deeply into Yurie's eyes. "I love you."

"And I love you," Yuri said softly.

They kissed again but broke apart quickly as they heard footfalls approaching where they were.

"Kodaj," whispered Yazoo, panicked.

When Kodaj actually appeared, he found Yurie string at the sky and Yazoo was sat at the base of a tree and seemed to be asleep.

"Loz is back. We may have finally found him." Kodaj walked off, wondering if he should have queried about what they were up to.

Yurie looked at Yazoo and Yazoo looked at Yurie. They both smiled, laughing childishly. That was close.

If Kodaj found out…

Yurie stood between Kodaj and Loz whilst Yazoo stood opposite. Kodaj explained the situation and their plan for getting the Sephiroth cells.

"Loz has located Brother's cells in a church in Sector 5. We need to get there, find the cells and get out quick before those damn Turks of Shinra's find out and get there before us."

Yurie nodded with the others and wondered if her sister had sussed this out and was going to stop them. She wasn't daft…no matter how stupidly she acted sometimes.

Kodaj started speaking again and Yurie returned her attention back to the conversation.

"It'll be me who uses the cells."

Loz and Yazoo merely nodded and Yurie speculated if there was some sort of agreement she didn't know about that said that Loz and Yazoo had to just accept what Kodaj said. Shaking off that train of thought, Yurie smiled. _Finally, we'll take revenge on those who would mock us! I will take revenge on Aswari, the little no good witch!_

Kodaj smiled dangerously. "Let's go!"

Aswari had integrated well into the Turks and, since starting to work for the Turks, Aswari's dress had also changed.

She now wore a black blazer, open, a white blouse with ¾ sleeves, black suit trousers and shoes. Her brown hair was tied back in a loose bobble at the base of her head. Aswari was armed with an EMR (just like Reno) and a 9mm Glock.

She became fast friends with all the Turks but she was very close friends with Reno. The two worked really well together so Tseng started pairing the two up on missions (sometimes with Rude in tow) but there was another underlying reason Tseng put them together to work on assignments: Aswari could actually get Reno to be serious AND get him to really do some work!

Considering the delicate nature of the situation with Kodaj and his gang and their search for Sephiroths cells plus the fact that Aswari knew the most on the matter, Tseng had put Reno and Aswari on the case with a main aim to find the cells before Kodaj and friends.

Reno and Aswari trusted each other a lot but Aswari was very touchy on the subject of her family.

Aswari wasn't sure how the Turks, Rufus and, of course, Reno would react if they found out that she was a Remnant like her twin and Kodaj and the rest of the Remnants; that she was created by Mother. But time seemed to be a good trust builder between friends as, a few months after she had joined the Turks, Aswari decided enough was enough, and she was going to tell Reno the truth first.

She wasn't sure when she was going to be bring up the subject but the chance came unexpectedly whilst Reno and Aswari were checking out Sector 6 for Loz, as he had been reported in the area, gathering information..

_Tell him, tell him! _Her mind kept urging but Aswari was still very nervous about saying anything. Reno, however must have noticed that there was something she needed to say as he spoke first.

"Aswari, what's wrong?" he asked as he looked up searching.

"Huh?" responded Aswari nervy.

"What's wrong?" he repeated, "You're not normally this quiet…"

Sighing, Aswari stuttered, "Reno, we…need to talk…about my family…"

Reno paused briefly to look at her then carried on walking in step with Aswari.

"Reno, my twin, Yurie was, _is, _my best friend." She stopped but Reno merely nodded, understandingly, indicating she should continue. "Reno, I…I was created by Mother, as was my twin. We've been with Mother right up until the last 5 or 6 years ago."

Reno stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Aswari, who had also stopped, in shock. "What? You mean…?" His eyes got wider in disbelief. "You're related to Kodaj and crew, yo?"

"I knew I should have kept my mouth shut," Aswari frowned. She bit her lip. "Please…if you are acting like this…don't tell anyone else what I'm about to reveal to you…please!"

Reno frowned then nodded his agreement. He hated admitting it, but he had fallen head over heels for Aswari as soon as he had seen her back in Cosmo Canyon…but he had never imagined…her had never thought before…why she and her twin had been there anyway…but now…he breathed heavily. "Go on. I might as well hear the worst of it now." He started walking again, shaking his head, and Aswari fell in step with him, feeling terrible about what she was about to reveal to Reno.

She chewed her lip for several minutes before continuing with her devastating news.

"I was always the good girl and, as far as Yurie was concerned, the one Mother always favoured…which is absolute nonsense. Her behaviour was…erratic…at the best of times but as she became more consumed with jealousy, she grew angry and her behaviour worsened. As time went on, she began to hate me…and, slowly, over time…she began to hate everyone. She really hates me though with a passion and especially those who would show me kindness…those who were friendly towards me. She began hurting those I was closest to…my friends. They say you hurt those who you love the most." Aswari snorted and gave small bark of laughter. "She's proven that beyond a doubt…we both have."

She walked in silence beside him but Reno didn't interrupt. He could tell there was more to the tale.

"As our fighting began to escalate from petty arguments to small pranks then to actually harming each others friends and, subsequently, each other, Mother got fed up and sent us to this planet to try and resolve our differences for once and for all…but things seemed to have just gotten worse.

"I still want us to be best of friends like we were when we were younger but…" Aswari sighed sadly, "She won't listen to reason. As I said many months ago now, she's half mad with jealousy and I fear it'll consume her and make her do something very terrible." She finished her tale with her stomach was tied up in knots.

They walked in silence for several minutes as Reno digested this new information about Aswari and Aswari became more and more nervous as the minutes stretched on and on. She felt like shaking Reno to get him to say something but she remained silent and just watched Reno's expressionless face. (A rarity that was witnessed by very few.)

Finally, Reno seemed to find his voice and asked, "Why do you keep fighting then?"

Aswari couldn't help herself and laughed. "Try to knock some sense into her…not that it's working!"

Reno laughed as well despite himself and he was pleased to see Aswari smiling too. He looked at her fondly and, for some reason, found his opinion of this beautiful girl that willingly walked beside him, go up in the face of the nature of the news that she had just told him. He was about to speak when Aswari's phone started singing.

She answered it and her brow began knitting more and more together as she listened to the person on the other end of the line for a couple of minutes. "We'll check it out," she finally said before ending the phone call. Looking into Reno's questioning face; she explained what she had just been told. "That was Tseng. Kodaj's gang has just showed up in Sector 5 at the church there…including my twin."

Reno became all business suddenly and said, "Come on."

The two of them ran towards Sector 5…and the trouble that was lying in wait for the two Turks.


	4. Hunting Sephiroth

**A.N.:** I love having my internet back! Another update! LOOKEY!

**Chpt4: Hunting Sephiroth**

Yurie rode behind Yazoo, her arms wrapped around his waist and her chin perched on his shoulder.

The Remnants were on their way to the church and Kodaj was way out ahead, determined to get to the church before any Turks showed up. If the Turks did get there before them then they would have to resort to plan B and even Kodaj wasn't keen on plan B.

They rounded a corner and skidded to halt.

The church was rundown from years of neglect and was partly destroyed but flowers bloomed still and lakes water was still apart from the ripples caused by the vibrations of themselves and their bikes.

Loz's nose wrinkled at the sight of the flowers and Yurie smirked, watching.

Kodaj got off his bike and looked around. "Where now, Loz?"

"In the back," said Loz very simply.

"Soon Sephiroth will be with us again," whispered Kodaj, a look of greed upon his face at the prospect of becoming powerful again. Turning to his brothers and sister, Kodaj told them, "Circle the area. Stop anyone from interrupting our search."

"Who? Like us?" said a cheeky voice from behind them.

They turned to see who it was.

Stood in the doorway, silhouetted against the sun which streamed in through the surviving windows in the church, were a man and a woman. Reno's bright red hair gave him away easily. Yazoo and Loz prepared to take him down.

The women, though unfamiliar to Loz and Yazoo, made Yurie spit like a cat. "Aswari."

The brown haired girl, whom at which Yurie scowled at, looked Yurie in utter dismay.

"Yurie," Aswari said, quietly, "think about what you are doing."

Yurie leered at her twin. "I have…I'm going to destroy you!" Yurie screamed and fired herself at her twin, pulling out her katana.

Aswari activated her electro rod and fended off her twins' infuriated strikes. Yurie screamed like a banshee as her blood-thirsty ways made her rain down blows on Aswari who blocked them as best she could. This didn't mean she caught them all as passed her guard and hit painfully.

Reno looked at Loz and Yazoo and grinned cockily. "I guess that leaves you two to me."

Loz smirked. "You cannot seriously think you can take the both of us on at the same time, do you?"

"In fact," laughed Reno, "I think I can!"

Loz charged like a raging bull towards Reno and tried to strike but Reno simply dodged the strike by side stepping and giving Loz shot straight to his neck with the EMR. Loz fell heavily and caused the ground to tremble when he did fall to the ground.

Yazoo glared at the sight of his older brother falling so heavily.

Pulling out his Gun Blade, he started firing round after round at Reno.

Reno's face fell and he dived fro cover in the nearly destroyed pews.

"Reno!" yelled Aswari, who was still dancing around with her twin, "Here!" Pushing Yurie away for a minute, Aswari un-holstered her 9mm and tossed it to Reno.

Reno caught it and returning fire against Yazoo (who was briefly caught completely off guard by this sudden development and repaid his lapse in concentration by having a bullet hit him in the shoulder).

Whilst his brothers and sisters fought amongst themselves, Kodaj ducked into the back of the church and started searching for the cells. As he hurried around hunting, he spotted something glinting way up in the rafters. _Sephiroth, _thought Kodaj as he headed for the cells.

"NO YOU DONT KODAJ!"

Turning his head to look behind him, he saw Aswari chasing after him up to the rafters too but Aswari had failed to realise that her twin, Yurie, was pursuing her, with a barbaric look in her eyes. Confident that Aswari wouldn't catch him, Kodaj continued his ascent into the roof beams after the precious cells that lay in rest up there.

Aswari only noticed that Yurie was behind her, too late to defend herself, when a sickening crack echoed around the building as Aswari fell forwards and hit her head on the beam. Blood trickled from the laceration on her head. Yurie placed her knee into the small of Aswari's back determined to cause her twin as much pain as possible. Aswari howled in pain to the delight of Yurie.

Hands grabbed at Aswari and tossed her around roughly so Aswari stared straight into her sister's murderous face.

"Please, Yurie," Aswari gaped, tears welling up in her eyes, "please! Come back! Come back sis! Let the darkness that fills you go! Please!"

Yurie snatched at Aswari's blazer and drew her up so Aswari could look into Yurie's hate-filled eyes. Yurie bared her teeth. "Rot in hell Mummy's girl!" growled Yurie through gritted teeth then punched Aswari in the face, knocking Aswari out.

Elsewhere, Reno was also having the stuffing pounded out of him.

Breathing heavily, he swung his rod desperately but he was tried and his aim was off. He dropped the rod.

Yazoo pulled Reno's arms from behind him and held him whilst his brother Loz gleefully smacked Reno in the stomach, winding Reno. Just as Loz was about to give Reno a finishing blow, Kodaj ran out from the back with Yurie in tow.

Loz turned and ran for his bike as Yazoo released Reno's arms and allowed him to fall to the ground with a horrifying CRACK! Adding insult to injury, Yazoo gave Reno a kick in the ribs and back before returning to his own bike.

As the biker's raced off with their prize, Reno held his mid-riff fighting the tears of pain threatening to burst forth.

He inhaled deeply and cursed loudly.

_They've got him! They have got Sephiroths cells!_

**A.N.:** Im so evil! Am I going too fast with these update? Please let me know!** R&R!**


	5. Reno and Aswari: Together Forever

**A.N.:** Blimey! I am doing well updating! By the way, Simba Holmes will be getting an update later (theoretically!) and, just out of curiosity, if there was a role playing site for FF7/FF7:AC, would anyone be interested in joining? Please let me know!

**Chpt5: Aswari and Reno: Together Forever**

Looking around, he couldn't see Aswari anywhere.

"Aswari?" he said softly. His memory reminded him that Aswari had chased Kodaj into the back, closely followed by-

"Aswari!" he groaned, ignoring the protests of his muscles as he limped into the back sand looked around, gasping.

His eyes fell upon Aswari's feet nearby and, forgetting how much pain he was in, Reno raced towards her and knelt by her side.

"Aswari," he whispered.

No response.

"Aswari, wake up!"

Gingerly, he picked up her wrist and felt for a pulse. For an entire minute, he felt nothing then-

THERE! A pulse! A weak one, yes, but a pulse nonetheless.

"Aswari, wake up!" he murmured.

Still getting no response from her, he impulsively did what he had been wanting to do for a while: he kissed her desperately on the lips. He pulled away sadly. "Please! Don't leave me alone in this world! At least, not until you have heard me say this to you…my true feelings for you: I love you!"

Silence followed this speech and tears fell unhindered on his face and dripped onto Aswari's cut on her face. Bringing his knees under his chin, he buried his face into his hands whilst he tried, unsuccessfully, to stop crying.

Aswari flinched as salt water falling into her facial wound. Her eyes flickered further and finally, they slowly opened, the darkness leaving her and her eye sight swimming.

A red head sat beside her, sobbing into their hands.

_Reno, I heard your words…and I love you too. _She gave a small groan as she sat up slowly, her mind trying to orientate itself back into reality. Not trusting herself to stand, she carefully shuffled across to sat quite close to Reno. She slipped her arms around him. She smiled tearfully and tried to pull away the hands that covered his handsome face.

"Shhh! Reno, I'm okay…please, stop crying," she muttered to him.

Reno became aware of a person next to him and felt his hands being gently drawn away from his face. He looked into Aswari's tearful smiling face looking at his.

"You are beautiful, you do know that?" he said carefully, wiping his eyes.

She looked at him lovingly and said, "I heard what you said…" Her face got, bit by bit, closer to his face, "I hope this tells you my feelings for you." She kissed him softly and he kissed her back.

As they pulled back, breathing a little more heavily, Reno suddenly realised why Aswari was open to him, no matter what. "This…is why you told me about…you being created…because you love me?"

She nodded as he held her closely.

They stayed like that for a few minutes then broke apart, both feeling themselves burning with excitement and embarrassment.

Reno, now as red as his trademark hair, stood and offered his hand to Aswari.

She took it and stood up but her head still was spinning from her fall. Her knees buckled from underneath her and she grabbed Reno to steady her self as Reno also grabbed her.

He caught her before she fell and hugged her, not wanting to let her go away.

"I'll love you even beyond the end of time," he said, quietly, "I promise."

**A.N.:** Read and review! Thank you! This is pretty short so I might put chapter 6 up too...think I will!


	6. A Moment To Kiss: Sephiroth and

**A.N.:** Another update! Those of you with this on story alert must be getting fed up of how fast Im updating, mustnt you? ;P

**Chpt6: A Moment To Kiss: Sephiroth and Yurie**

Kodaj stood before his brethren and held out his hands dramatically.

The moon and stars seemed to put Kodaj in a spot light as a shaft of light fell directly upon him. The clearing was silent so when he spoke, his voice echoed off the trees and bounced back at all present.

"Brothers! Sister! Tonight, we welcome back our Brother Sephiroth…back to this world! After our dear "Big Brother" killed him many months ago now, his cells were not all used those cells fell back to this earth, waiting to be found by us…and tonight, we bring him forth and resurrect him from his eternal restless slumber!" Kodaj smiled with vicious enthusiasm. Closing his eyes, he put his head back to face the source of his limelight and welcomed his fate to him.

A frenzy of activity suddenly burst forth and encircled him as the cells that they had collected rushed to enter Kodaj's body and made him shine brightly, dulling the light that was being emitted by the moon and stars.

Kodaj's clothes changed and moulded themselves into many shapes and forms getting even longer. His hair seemed to grow quickly and turned a bright silvery colour. His sword changed and extended more still.

Loz, Yazoo and Yurie covered their eyes, as the light became so intense that it hurt for them to watch their little brothers' transformation.

The light began dimming gradually and Yurie braved the first look. She gasped in shock, her mouth hanging open.

There, watching his three siblings, was the One Winged Angel himself, Sephiroth.

Yurie swallowed anxiously. _Oh my-! His eyes are-they're like heaven! _Yurie's breath caught in her throat as she tried to slow her hurried heartbeat.

Loz and Yazoo finally lowered their arms and just stood looking at Sephiroth in amazement.

Sephiroth looked at them, his steel grey eyes emitting such coldness that they all shrank back from Sephiroth in fear.

"Hello, Brothers and Sister."

His low voice continued to echo around as silence enveloped the 4 of them, none of the siblings knowing exactly what to say or do or even greet their new Brother.

This was fine by Sephiroth as it gave him chance to survey and study Loz, Yazoo and, in particular, Yurie.

Loz, he saw, was tall with plenty of muscle and didn't appear all too bright. He had short silver hair that was spiked up a little. Perfect man for laborious tasks and maybe even to send out for a little reconnaissance work.

Yazoo was slightly built and had a very spaced out feel to him though Sephiroth knew that the young man was a good marksmen with his Velvet Nightmare. His long hair seemed to just hang about him, lifeless.

He was unimpressed, really, having expected more from the boys. _Still, they'll be good for when things get a little dangerous, _he thought darkly.

Now, from his sister, Yurie, he hoped she offered more but what he hadn't counted upon, exactly, was that Yurie was, well, HOT!

Her long dark hair fell gracefully over her face and perfect bodily form. She wasn't really tall nor was she too short, her clothes enhancing her physical features making her even more perfect. Her beauty took his breath away and he was having serious trouble hiding the fact on his face.

After what seemed like an age, Sephiroth spoke again. "Leave my sight!"

The three began to leave; Yurie's heart sank into her feet sadly. _He doesn't like me…well, I'll just make him like me!_ She resolved within herself.

Sephiroth spoke up again. "Except for you, Yurie."

Yazoo, Loz and Yurie looked at each other then the 2 boys left Yurie alone with Sephiroth.

Yurie stood rooted to the spot and watched nervously as Sephiroth considered her with raised eyebrows.

_Oh no! What does he want?! _Yurie quickly became flustered as her feelings started niggling at her mind. She didn't liked feeling flustered. After all, it was Aswari that got panicky, not her!

An aeon passed (or so it seemed) before Sephiroth reacted to her presence, apparently just acknowledging that she was there. Unlike his usual cold stare, there was warmth and happiness there and Yurie couldn't but help feeling happy, standing there. She felt as if she could just drown in those green-blue eyes of his.

Sephiroth couldn't explain the feeling that now tugged at his heart strings or the fact that he felt like that he really wanted to spend the rest of his life with Yurie. Walking slowly towards him, Sephiroth gazed at her and as soon as he was close enough, he put his hand on her cheek. He inspected her stunning blue eyes.

Yurie stared into his eyes, trying to stop shaking from nerves. She really wanted to kiss him but…she wasn't sure how he'd react to such a motion.

Sephiroth leant down then, hesitantly, kissed her softly. He felt her kiss him back and he put his arms delicately around her.

Yurie allowed herself to be enveloped into his strong arms and, inside, she felt happier and more content than she had in years.

**A.N.:** Aswari and Reno...Yurie and Sephiroth...lots of relationship stuff coming up! Plus, I will be getting back to the whole adventure thing as well soon, so bare with on that front! **R&R!**


	7. 2 Fustrating Weeks

**A.N.:** Yet another update! Im doing pretty well. I put a little comedy in here, hopefully, since we are getting pretty dark now and buried deep in relationships, etc. so as to lighten up the tone. Let me know if it works out like this.

**Chpt7: 2 Frustrating Weeks**

Following what happened in the "Church Incident" as it was "un"-affectionately dubbed by Elena -"the Pain," as Aswari often joked-who seemed to hate Aswari for no apparent reason, Reno and Aswari were at a dead end with their investigation. Tseng had not been terribly happy (or rather, Tseng was absolutely ballistic) over the fact that Reno and Aswari had failed to apprehend any of Kodaj's gang or yet get hold of the cells that they were suppose to get hold of. He wasn't willing, either, to listen to excuses from Reno and Aswari.

With this failure and the fact that Kodaj's gang seemed to fallen off the face of the Planet since the "Church Incident," the two Turks were totally fed up and had given up on finding any breaks, clues or tip offs in their investigation. The two of them now were just hypothesising on what the Remnants were up to and why they had been quiet in the last few weeks.

To distract them from their boredom, Aswari and Reno had taken to playing tricks on Elena.

This revolved around hiding her things and sticking stupid and silly notes on the back of her clothing. Elena became increasingly annoyed at these times and knew immediately who was behind the pranks. Reno and Aswari often found themselves getting hauled to Tseng's office by Elena. (This didn't discourage them though from their jokes.)

Outside of work and Shinra, Reno and Aswari were now living together and the two had decided that it was probably for the best that they kept their relationship hidden. People could very well use it against them (like Elena). Besides, there was almost an unwritten rule within Shinra that you don't date your work colleagues and they weren't sure how'd people would react to them.

Yurie and Sephiroth had become quite inseparable in the past couple of weeks but Yurie still made time to go and "talk" to Yazoo.

There wasn't much they could do now whilst the Turks continued their vigil on them. If they made a move now, the Turks would be upon them faster than a speeding bullet. They had to play it carefully and that meant laying low for a few weeks. Sephiroth reflected upon this as he silently sat one day with Yurie who was watching the sun set.

The air cooled as quickly as the sun set upon the Forgotten City and Yurie snuggled up closer to Sephiroth, trying to keep warm. Though she greatly resented her twin sister, it did not mean that Yurie totally hated Aswari. Yurie did actually care for Aswari very, very, very, VERY, deep down inside and it only really came to the surface when she was quiet and untroubled, as she was now.

"I wonder what Aswari's up to now?" Yurie wondered aloud.

Sephiroth looked at Yurie, confused. "I thought you hated your sister?"

"Huh?" Yurie looked into his eyes. "I do hate her…but she's still my sister…even I wonder about my sister…if she's okay…what she is up to…I can't help it."

Sephiroth grimaced. He hadn't expected this: Yurie having concerns for her sister but he guessed it was only natural for siblings, no matter how much they hated each other, to be worried for each other. A question entered his mind and he had to ask it: "Yurie, why do you hate your sister so much?"

Yurie sighed heavily before answering her lover's question. "Because, personally, I believe that Mother loves her more than me." Yurie frowned and Sephiroth watched her, an odd feeling and look upon his face: curiosity.

Yurie, after a couple of minutes, carried on, deciding she had best tell him the whole story.

"Aswari always got more of Mother's attention than me, always getting treats…me, on the other hand, got no such attention. Mother always ignored me, punishing me…Aswari was always showing off and everyone wanted to be her friend…well, save one or two who became my friends…I began to hate and despise her so much…the little witch…so I started monitoring her from a distance…taking note of those who she was close to…I started hurting them…to get to Aswari…what I didn't count on was Aswari turning around and hurting my friends…so I started hurting her and she started going for me…it wasn't long before we ended up fighting and hurting each other seriously every day…eventually, Mother sent us to this Planet to resolve our differences…" Yurie sneered. "That was 6 years ago…we still haven't stopped fighting…I can't wait to see her die…to be the one to kill her…her blood upon hands…whilst lays at my feet dying…her blood pooling about us…savouring her every dying moment…I cannot wait for that day." Yurie finished with a look of ferocious determination upon her face.

Sephiroth hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "You are more deserving of Mother's love rather than your sister…she is a treacherous little witch who has turned her back upon you and us, her Brothers."

Yurie smiled. "I hope that day comes soon."

Yurie shivered unexpectedly as a cold wind whipped about them; Sephiroth hugged her tightly as the two kissed, neither wanting to break the contact between their lips. When they did, they were breathing hard their faces still only less than an inch apart. They kissed again, exchanging small kisses, allowing Yurie to whisper, "Don't…ever…let…me…go."

"I'll…never…let…you…go." Sephiroth held her even tighter.

_I'll never let you go, _the both of them thought as they got closer to each other than either of them had ever got before.

**A.N.:** Good? Bad? Let me know: **R&R!**


	8. Ruthless

**A.N.:** I know its Sunday, but Ive forgotten to do some homework on the internet so I thought I might as well update like I have done for the last week or so. Also, yet again, ive been told about the speeling of Kodaj/Kadaj and Ill say it again: I am not going through 32 pages on Word just to change one damn letter...period!

**Chpt8: Ruthless**

Aswari stood up and stretched as she looked at the paperwork she had just finished.

It was the end of the day and she had managed to get the paperwork that Tseng had given her done. She pulled on her blazer and picked up the pile and took it to Tseng's office. She knocked and heard a muffled reply of, "Enter," greeting it.

Aswari walked in and said, "Finished…all of it." Aswari put it on Tseng's desk and looked up, confused.

Normally, Tseng said, "good work," or something to that effect but he had remained and was watching her gravely.

"Tseng?" Aswari said, "What's wrong?"

"Aswari," he at last replied, solemnly, "Reno's in hospital. Rufus has just called. He wants us all there…especially you."

Aswari looked at him, dumbfounded. "Pardon?" She said, finding her voice.

"Come." Tseng stood up and lead her out of his office.

Aswari sat in chair outside Reno's room, reeling.

Rufus and Tseng were inside and Rude was sat beside Aswari watching her carefully. He rubbing her back and worrying about his best friend. Elena was stood nearby, her loathing of Aswari forgotten. Reno was more important than her petty feud with Aswari.

A click of a door opening made everyone look up and they stood as Rufus came out with Tseng.

Rufus looked at their expectant faces and stifled the sigh that was trying to break out. "All of you…go." His Turks looked at each other and began to leave. They paused as Rufus spoke again. "Except for you, Aswari."

Aswari nodded and sat back down, feeling her knees wobbling a little.

Rude, Elena and Tseng all left in silence.

Aswari sensed rather than saw her boss sit beside; he looked at her, concerned.

"Aswari, look at me," Rufus said in a low voice.

Aswari did as she was told and tried hard not to start crying in front of her boss.

"Reno is in very bad shape but he is awake. He wasn't willing to talk to me or Tseng about what had happened but I have feeling he will be more open to you." Rufus looked at her and Aswari knew what he wanted her to do. She nodded, understandingly. "I'll try to get something, sir, but I can't make any promises."

"All I ask is that you try." He squeezed her hand reassuringly. Smiling, he added, "You may see him now." Rufus left her, going to find the rest of his Turks.

Aswari entered the room silently and crept up quietly up to Reno.

Reno smiled carefully as he felt her hand hold his. Despite his smile, his appearance told Aswari that he really had gone through the ringer.

His normally bright and excitable eyes were now dull and emotionless. A massive gash cut his cheek in half; his hair fell about him, loose from the band he usually used to tie it back. Cuts and gashes covered his face, exposed chest and arms. Wires from his chest connected him to machines and he was still struggling to breath despite the mask that covered his nose and mouth.

He stared at her, heartbroken that he had put his baby girl through so much pain and stress. When he tried to speak, all he could manage was a wheeze.

Aswari shook her head and said softly, "Careful. Don't try to talk too soon." She couldn't prevent the tears now that overflowed her eyes and onto her face. They ran down her face thick and fast and dripped off her chin onto Reno.

Reno squeezed her hand and grinned his cocky grin. Unfortunately, it didn't reach his eyes. He was trying to tell her not to worry; that he and her were going to be okay.

Aswari sat on the bed beside her lover and closed her eyes, trying to stem the flow of tears that were on her face.

"It's-cough-aright...to cry," he whispered, strained.

"Can...you tell me what happened?" she asked, unsure.

"Yes," he coughed, "but bear with me."

"Of course. Take your time."

"Rude and me were...trying...to get...information...on a...local crime...ring...that's...been tapping...into the...Mako stream... underground...We...were...spying on...a meeting...of the...crime...ring leaders...We didn't...see the...guys...come up...behind us... Next...I knew...I was...here...with...Tseng and Rufus...looking down on me..." Reno started coughing violently and Aswari pulled him into a wary hug. She kissed him lightly on top of his head.

"Don't worry, Renny...I'm here. Just like I always will be."

His fit subsided and Aswari tried to pull away from Reno. He held her still, ignoring the pain that accompanied the action. "You," he whimpered, "be...careful."

"Get well soon." She pulled away, happy that he was going to be fine. She kissed him on the forehead and left the room, quietly.

He watched her go as drowsiness made his eyelids droop. _Damn you, Shinra. You put her up to that!_

**A.N.:** You always hurt the ones that you love the most! Ah well, Renos got Aswari...hasnt he? (I am so evil!) **R&R!**


	9. Yuries Tears

**A.N.:** Sorry I didnt update yesterday. A case of too much coursework and I have atill even more to do but it doesnt have to be in until Friday! (Thank God!) So anyway, double update today!

**Chpt9: Yurie's Tears**

Meanwhile, big trouble was mounting for Yurie and Yazoo...and that is trouble with a capital T!

Yurie and Yazoo were hidden in another secluded area, making out yet again. Yurie moaned softly whilst Yazoo held her close, caressing her back. As they kissed again, they heard a noise and both of them jumped. They held their breaths for a minute then released it, slowly.

"Probably our imaginations," smiled Yurie, looking at Yazoo, hungrily.

He smiled his agreement and their lips locked together yet again. Their breath shortened as they got faster and faster. They were getting closer and closer when-

"Yazoo, get off of Yurie, now."

They flinched and they broke apart and stared at Sephiroth, horrified. As they broke apart completely, Yurie tried to explain. "Sephiroth, this isn't what it looks like-" but Sephiroth cut across her.

"WHAT IS IT MEANT TO LOOK LIKE?" he roared, infuriated, "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN WITH HIM? HOW FAR HAVE YOU TWO GONE?!" Stepping forward, he grabbed Yurie roughly and she screamed terrified. He shook her roughly, his ablaze in anger. "You cheating little cow!"

Yazoo suddenly took hold of Yurie from Sephiroths voice-like grip and held her protectively. She buried her head into his chest and cried. Yazoo faced Sephiroth defiantly.

"Yazoo, get off of her," Sephiroth told Yazoo furiously.

Deep down inside, Sephiroth was startled at Yazoo's disobedience. Yazoo was the quietest of the Remnants and the first one to follow an order.

Sephiroth walked towards Yazoo steaming. He pulled Yurie heavy-handedly away from Yazoo then punched Yazoo, painfully.

Yazoo stumbled backwards but then rushed forward and started throwing punches at Sephiroth, every single one landing on Sephiroths face.

Sephiroth returned the punches and winded Yazoo.

As the fight progressed, weapons were drawn and Yurie became a little afraid. _I've got to stop this now! I've got to stop them! It's me they are fighting over and I can't let them get hurt!_

Not knowing what to do, Yurie boldly ran in between Yazoo and Sephiroth and she yelled in pain as her knees collapsed beneath. She shook as she felt warm blood roll down her sides from the wounds inflicted by Sephiroths Mesamune and Yazoo's Gun Blade.

The boys stopped and looked in horror at what they had done to Yurie. Sephiroth raced forward, dropping his sword, and held his little Yurie.

Yazoo looked on, not daring to approach them, frightened of hurting Yurie more and inducing Sephiroths wrath.

Yurie swallowed and cried at the physical and emotion pain that racked her body. She was only slightly aware of Sephiroth holding her gently.

Yazoo, Yurie and Sephiroth remained where they were for several minutes until Sephiroth broke the silence.

"Why did you do this Yurie?"

"I wanted to stop you both from fighting."

"No! I mean, why did you cheat on me?"

"Because I like you both...because I can't chose between you."

He hated saying this but Sephiroth knew he had to. "Yurie, you are going to have to choose."

"Yurie, you are going to have to choose."

Yurie looked at Sephiroth, then Yazoo, then Sephiroth, then Yazoo, then Sephiroth, then Yazoo-

Yurie swallowed again and pushed Sephiroth away.

"Yurie-" he began but Yurie looked at him and shouted: "LEAVE ME ALONE!" her gaze fell upon Yazoo. "Both of you," she finished, in a small voice.

Yazoo looked at her destroyed. "Don't do...anything stupid," he asked her simply.

Sephiroth looked at her also, his expression unfathomable. He opened his mouth to speak, thought for a second, and then closed it again.

The boys left her be, allowing her space to breathe and to reach a decision that was going to break one man's heart and the other was going to be overjoyed at.

With darkness drawing in, Sephiroth found Yurie exactly where they had left her that afternoon.

Slowly, he came towards her, shame congealing in his stomach. "Yurie?" he whispered.

"I'm cold, Sephi," she sniffled.

Hurrying closer, he removed his jacket put it over her. He pulled her close and Yurie started sobbing into his chest.

"Yurie, you'll freeze to death out here on your own." Yurie looked into Sephiroths alarmed face, surprised.

Her mind drifted back and, thinking about her relationship with Yazoo, she realised that Yazoo and herself had only ever, well, got physical and hadn't really spoken all too much.

Admittedly, though he spoke little, she had had more meaningful conversions with Sephiroth about him, her and them. With this thought, she had almost reached a conclusion but first...

"I didn't think you cared," she said.

Sephiroth hurt by this, it was time to reassure her. "I do."

Yurie smiled. "You don't show it much."

Sephiroth held her close. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I did. Please forgive me."

**A.N.:** Im evil me! Anyway, dont quite review yet. Read the next chapter please then review. Thank you!


	10. Sister, Sister

**A.N.:** Second of my double update for the day. Please Review after this!

**Chpt10: Sister, Sister**

"Yurie please-"

"I'm sorry, Yazoo, but I've made my mind up!"

Yazoo's hand curled round Yurie's and Yurie felt regret run through her. She shook it off and snatched her hand away.

"Yurie-" pleaded Yazoo.

"Face it Yazoo! We're over!" she said loudly.

Yazoo's anger that had been growing and welling up inside suddenly burst forth and he attacked Yurie.

Yurie dodged and slammed her fist into Yazoo's face.

Whilst Yazoo floundered around, slightly shocked, Yurie backed away, warily. Yazoo recovered from Yurie's shot and launched himself at Yurie. She ducked and shot her knee into Yazoo's stomach, winding him.

Knowing Yazoo was going to really hurt her when he recovered, she fled from the city, scared.

Yurie sat down amongst the trees and, instinctively, opened her mind. She felt a familiar mind touch hers and, for once, was thankful to hear her sister's voice.

Aswari sighed as she sat down next to the window, gazing out to the street below. Her mind was open, searching for her sister's mind.

THERE!

_YURIE! _Cried Aswari.

**Aswari, **said Yurie subdued.

_Hey, what's wrong? Are you alright?_

_**Relationship problems...**_Yurie paused, contemplating.

Aswari just stayed quiet and waited.

Amongst all their fighting and arguing, there was a small seed of hope that Aswari tried to nurture between them and one of those ways Aswari tried to nurture it was to always be there for her sister, willing to listen and help.

**Aswari?**

_Yes?_

**If-well...**Yurie fell silent again.

_If you don't want to talk about it, that's okay._

**I've had a major blow up with Remnants.**

_Because you got involved with one of them and the rest don't like it?_ Mused Aswari, not having realised she was very close.

**Actually, I am, **_**was**_**, involved with two of them. I've chosen one over the other and now Yazoo, I mean, the others, well, very annoyed.**

Aswari laughed. _You might as well kiss and tell now. One of thems Yazoo...who's the other?_

Yurie fell silent, a little upset at her sister's jive then said, **umm...Sephiroth.**

Aswari jerked awake at this. _Sephiroth? When did-? What?_

**Aswari, don't...please...don't say anything.**

_I won't. I'll keep quiet. I promise._

**Well, I got together with Yazoo, then when Sephiroth returned I got together with him too. Sephiroth found me and Yazoo together. I've had to decide between them and chose Sephiroth. Now Yazoo's on the wear path against me.**

_Oh Yurie,_ said Aswari, softly, _are you okay? You are not hurt, are you?_

**No, no...Well shaken. Yazoo attacked me earlier,** said Yurie, casually.

_What? Yurie, please be careful._

**I will. You too.**

Aswari sighed. _I will be okay once Reno's out of the hospital._

**Huh? Who's Reno?**

_Know the red-head with me at the church? That's Reno._

**Sis has a boyfriend? **Laughed Yurie, hysterically, **didn't see that coming!**

_Yeah, well. He's seriously hurt. I'm just scared._

**Awww! Ickle wickle Aswari is scared.**

_Awww! Please! Should have guessed you'd react like this. You always do!_

Yurie cooled down. **Always will be.**

_I guess I can tolerate that. We...are not ever going to be...you know...again, are we?_

**I'm sorry, Aswari, but we will never ever be friends again? There's too much resentment there now.**

Aswari smiled, sadly. _Sure there's resentment..._Aswari sighed, regret flowed across their link. _Never say never ever._

Yurie felt Aswari's regret and tried hard to hide her own regret. **At least...we can be civil with each other.**

_Yeah. _Aswari winced as the phone rang. _Damn phone! Bye Yurie. Careful._

**See ya, Aswari. **Yurie broke her connection with Aswari and Aswari did the same.

Yurie sat for a long time, reflecting upon what her sister had said. At times like this, Aswari could really get into Yurie's mind and Yurie absolutely hated it.

Yurie stood and stretched. "No matter what," she thought out loud, "Mother loves her more and that will never change! As I said, there's too much resentment between us." Yurie finally began walking back to the Forgotten City and Sephiroths strong, comforting arms.

Aswari cursed the phone again and walked over to it. She sighed as she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Aswari, did you get anything from Reno?" It was Rufus!

"Um...yes Sir. I did actually sir." Aswari told Rufus everything that Reno had told her.

Rufus then suggested that Aswari came to his apartment tonight.

**A.N.:** Good? Bad? Please let me know! Chapter 11 is going to be interesting. Why does Rufus want to see Aswari at his apartment?


	11. Aswaris Infedelity

**A.N.:** Okay, this chapter gets very heavy in the relationship stuff, as do the next few. So I am warning you now. Please keep reading. This is getting closer to the end now so please keep reviewing. Thank You.

**Chpt11: Aswari's Infidelity**

Aswari walked slowly towards the door of Rufus' apartment, wondering why Rufus needed to see her tonight rather than tomorrow. He hadn't let on why he wanted Aswari to come over making her even more curious.

She knocked on the door to Rufus apartment and Rufus opened the door almost immediately, smiling. "Come in Aswari."

She entered and he closed the door. Coming up behind her, Rufus said, "Reno's not going to be out of the hospital for several weeks."

Aswari looked at him and nodded grimly. "Yes, that is correct sir." Underneath her calm exterior demeanour, Aswari was mildly amused and suspicious about the way her boss was acting. _Rufus, have you drunk too much wine? _She wondered, inwardly.

Rufus watched her. "Are you going to be okay whilst Reno's in hospital?"

"Of course, Sir! Why do you ask?"

"I'm just worried for you, Aswari, that is all." He smiled drunkenly.

_Since when has Rufus called me by my name? What is he up to it has to be the alcohol affecting him. _Aswari grinned also. "Erm, sir? I think you ought to sit down. You don't look steady on your feet."

Rufus nodded and said, "Yes, quite right. You mind helping me?"

Aswari helped Rufus to the sofa and they sat down. Rufus sat a little closer than necessary, slipping his hand around her waist. Unwittingly, Aswari put her head on his shoulder and sighed as she thought of Reno in the hospital bed.

"You and Reno will be okay, I know it," muttered Rufus in her ear.

"I know sir."

Aswari felt her curiosity turning to nervousness. She still wasn't sure why he had called her to his apartment when they could have had this conversation over the phone.

Rufus saw her beautiful face becoming nervous and, in concern and wanting to comfort her, his hand slithered onto her thigh.

Aswari shivered and her eyes met Rufus. She looked at him and her nervousness started to make her tremble as she watched his eyes. There was something in her stomach and she didn't like it. It made her want to...get closer to Rufus but-

"Umm...Sir I think...I should...really be getting home." She tried standing but her lets didn't seem to want to obey her. They felt like lead and seemed to weigh her down.

"No you don't have to." Rufus said this quietly and Aswari felt herself melting inside. His low voice was hypnotising & seemed to have put her into a trance.

Rufus knew he had her hypnotised by his voice and she was now his to do as he pleased with but she still looked really scared. He knew what he felt for Aswari wasn't right; after all, she was Reno's girl not his. Aswari loved Reno and Reno was head over heels for her. It was obvious, even in the office. It had become common knowledge that the two of them were an item (much to Elena's disappointment!) Yet, Rufus really wanted to...

The alcohol really was starting to take over Rufus now and Aswari felt the mild amusement that she had felt upon entering Rufus apartment flooding back. As he leant towards her, his hand slipped and the next thing the two of them knew was that Rufus had fallen onto the floor with a loud THUMP!

Aswari desperately restrained her desire to laugh as she knelt down to help Rufus up. It didn't quite work out like that.

As Aswari knelt and offered her hand to help him up, Rufus saw his chance to take advantage of her. He took the offered hand and pulled her down on top of him.

Aswari swallowed as she realised that staying wasn't an option. She bit her lip. "Ah, Sir, I think you had better go home before-" but Rufus cut her off as he pulled her face down to his and kissed her.

When they finally broke apart, Aswari was in astonishment. Not even Reno had given her a kiss that tasteful before.

Rufus stroked her hair and Aswari became afraid of her feelings and knew she had to leave before she did anything stupid. "S-sir," she stuttered, "I think I _really_ should be leaving now."

"But you'll be on your own," he breathed, his voice slipping into that hypnotic, seductive tone again, "stay here for the night."

Aswari swallowed again, watching his brilliant blue eyes surveying her, not sure what to do. Again, she knew he was trying to seduce her. "But Reno-" Rufus placed a finger on her lips, stopping her speaking.

"He won't find out. I'm lonely," he purred, his voice putting her back in a trance. He put his arms around her. "You're lonely." Aswari slipped further into the hypnotic trance he had her in and put her own arms around him. It was true; she was lonely, "what could be better?" To ensure she wouldn't leave him, he said into her ear, "Come on. It won't matter...I promise."

Waking from her trance a little, Aswari ventured, "yes, it does matter, Rufus. I love Reno. He is the most important man in my universe. The one I love, I-can't...it isn't right." Aswari pushed gently away from Rufus chest to get off of him but he had her body firmly clamped against his. "Sir-I can't-" she began to protest but he cut her off with another of his tasteful kisses and, not having anymore resolve to try and get away from him, she returned it, getting excited.

Even his kisses had becoming spellbinding now.

Rufus smiled. "See? It's not too bad."

"_I'm lonely, you're lonely, what could be better?"_

She heard that mantra echoing through her mind again and, this time, she couldn't snap herself out of the trance Rufus had put her in. She put her hand on his cheek, her heart beating quickly. She closed her eyes and kissed him gently on the lips.

His own soothing kiss returned hers and he started exploring under her clothing.

_Please, forgive me Reno! _She thought as she started taking off Rufus clothes.

Aswari felt horrible and dirty after that night...and the nights that followed. She didn't want to cheat on Reno but Rufus was so seductive and mesmerizing. She also felt angry and kept mentally kicking herself for not getting out of this affair: _My loneliness and desire for companionship shouldn't be making me cheat on Reno. I'm not worthy of Reno's affections...not now..._

Reno was healing quickly but he was still struggling to breath without his mask.

Aswari went to see him as often as she could and hid her remorse for her crime against him as best she could.

Reno made her feel special without speaking as much as he wanted, often only being able to wheeze, "I love you," throughout her entire visit to him (not that Aswari minded) and she hoped that Reno felt just as special too because he was still the most important person in her life.

Aswari kept trying to end her affair with Rufus but she couldn't. Every time she tried, he stopped her by either kissing her or using his low sexy voice. Her resolve to end it was given a boost when, just as she was knocking off a couple of weeks later, Tseng told her that Reno was going to be discharged the very next day.

When Rufus called her that night, she told him straight away, before he could play any of his flirtatious tricks on her.

"Oh come on Aswari," he said playfully, "we can still keeping seeing each other-"

"No, Rufus! My minds made up! It was YOU who started this whole thing! I'm ending it now! Reno is the only man for me!"

"I started this!" He laughed. "Well you weren't bothered about ending it when we were in the bedroom! You enjoyed it didn't you?!"

"Rufus! Please! We should never have done It in the first place! You know how I feel for Reno! And I bet you can guess how Reno feels for me! NO! This is at an end! You are now just my boss and I'm just you're employee, sir!"

Silence followed this speech. Aswari started panicking that he would fire her for being too forward with him. Finally, Rufus spoke.

"Okay then. Fine! But you have to do one more thing for me before we end this."

Aswari could guess what he was about to ask and snapped, "NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

Aswari heard Rufus growl down the line in annoyance. "Fine! You had better be in work tomorrow or else!" He slammed the phone down.

Aswari put the phone down too but far more passively and felt better that she had ended it and hadn't been tricked in the process. _Now, how do I tell Reno?_

**A.N.:** Good? Bad? Let me know! Thanks!


	12. Reno, I Am So Sorry!

**A.N.:** Bare with. Im not feeling well!

**Chpt12: "Reno, I Am So Sorry!"**

Aswari couldn't find a chance to tell Reno her crime of passion with Rufus over the next few days; the two were so excited that Reno was home.

They were closer than ever before and Reno felt himself falling in love with Aswari all over again. He made a point of making sure that she knew how special she was to him by keeping her close by, listening to her complaints about Elena getting her own back on Aswari for the pranks and easing her aches and pains if she had been on a mission.

Just as Aswari was starting to think she wouldn't ever have to tell Reno about her deception, Reno returned back to work. Unfortunately, Rufus had other ideas and, on day, at lunchtime, he called her to his office.

Reno and Aswari were preparing to leave for lunch when Tseng caught up to them. "The President wants to see you now Aswari. He said it was urgent."

Not wanting to go on her own just in case, Aswari looked at Reno enquiringly and he nodded cheerfully but Tseng saw this and shook his head. "He just wants you on your own Aswari. No-one else is to go with you."

Aswari sighed with a grimace and nodded. "I'll catch up with you Reno." She left for Rufus office.

Reno and Tseng looked at each other, worriedly. What was going on between Rufus and Aswari?

When Aswari did reappear, Reno hugged her upon seeing her distracted and distressed expression. "What happened baby?"

"I don't want to talk about it Renny! Not just yet at least!" she said sobbing into his chest.

He accepted her wish and hugged her, trying to calm her down.

Truth was, Aswari hadn't hid her guilt all too well when she had visited him in hospital and he knew something was really wrong with his baby girl but he decided it probably wasn't a good idea to push her for details just yet.

After this happened again and again over the next couple of weeks, Reno got really angry that Rufus was doing something to make Aswari cry every time she came back from his office. One day, he decided to follow her to the Presidents office.

Miraculously, there was no SOLDIER about so he could creep right up to the door of Rufus office.

Emanating from inside the office were two angry voices: Aswari's and Rufus.

"SIR! Please! I don't to anymore to do with...with that!"

"Aswari! Reno won't find out about us! We can still be together! We don't have to stop!"

"NO! We can't be together! I feel guilty enough about cheating on Reno when he really needed me in the hospital by his side! I'm not doing it now! YOU TALK ME INTO IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

SLAP! THUD! Sobbing...

Reno couldn't hear what was said next but they soon started shouting again.

"How dare you threaten to tell Reno and accuse me of forcing you into it?! The only liar here is YOU!"

Reno panicked as footsteps approached the door and he backed off.

"I'm telling him everything! You said it yourself! It didn't mean anything!"

CRACK! THUD! SLAP! A scream...a chilling scream...

Reno now couldn't care less that it was the Presidents office as he barged in to save his baby girl.

He found Rufus strangling Aswari with a piece of cloth and Aswari was starting to choke to death.

Reno pushed Rufus off Aswari and caught Aswari as she collapsed on the floor, weeping and coughing.

"Reno," whispered Rufus, surprised, "What are you doing?"

"Looking after Aswari...which I think is more than you have ever done for her." He felt Aswari holding onto him and held her back. He was careful to keep eye contact with Rufus who seemed to be considering what to do.

Rufus really wanted to fire the two of them but then Reno and Aswari could tell people about what had happened here and he knew that he would be overthrown as President if they did. Rufus at last came to a decision. He watched the couple and warned, "repeat anything of this issue to anyone and I will make sure your lives aren't worth living! Understood?"

"Perfectly sir," said Reno, helping Aswari stand and leave the office.

Aswari merely nodded miserably, tears still falling down her face.

The two walked away from Rufus office and headed outside.

Reno pulled Aswari into a secluded area off the street and held her close, rocking. He felt Aswari rest her head on his chest and he tangled one of his hands in her long hair.

After nearly ten minute, Aswari looked up into Reno's face, her own face streaked with tears. She looked at him surprised as he smiled caringly at her. "I...don't understand..." she murmured, confused.

"Aswari," Reno started, his voice filled with compassion for her, "I hope you never cheat on me again because, knowing that you already have, is killing me now and I don't think I could handle you cheating on me again...or I cheating on you. I love you too much. I don't want to know totally what happened between you and Shinra...but tell me one thing, okay?"

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"I needed someone...to hold onto...and Rufus..." she looked away, placing her head on his chest, "he was there. I held onto him. It didn't mean anything...I hope..."

"I know it didn't mean anything, I know," Reno grimaced, "and I can see you are truly sorry for what you did! I love you too much to hold it against you."

He lifted her head so she could stare into his caring eyes and he kissed her lightly.

He laughed at her dazed expression. "Don't worry, baby girl, I love you and I hope you love me. You are the most important person in my life..." Reno kissed her again and said in a low voice. "And you always will be."

**A.N.:** Awww! Reno is so caring! **R&R!**


	13. Sephiroth, Yurie and Yazoo

**A.N.:** The end is very near now. I was just going to do a triple update but it seems pointless doing a triple update when it would leave just one chapter left so I am going to load the entire story on-line tonight.

Anyway, this chapter focuses upon the Remnants. Enjoy!

**Chpt13: Sephiroth, Yurie...And A Very Jealous Yazoo**

Yurie rested her head on Sephiroths shoulder and snuggled up to him to keep warm.

Winter was the worst times of the year in the Forgotten City as the nights were long, the cold, unbelievable and the lake was frozen over.

Yazoo was curled up to Loz who had insisted that Yazoo warmed next to him.

Yazoo was still fuming that Yurie had chosen Sephiroth over him and he was hell bent on getting Yurie back!

Yurie's hot bottle put his arms around her drawing her nearer to him as the temperature dropped again. He rubbed his hands over her arms to warm her up but it didn't seem to be working.

Yurie was trying to breath normally but her breath shook as did her body.

"Want a blanket?" asked Sephiroth quietly.

"Mmm..." Yurie hummed, "yes, please."

Giving her a quick peck, he left for a couple of minutes then returned carrying a blanket. He draped it over her then sat back down next to her. He held her again to keep her warm.

Yurie smiled and cuddled her Sephi, happily. Slowly, her eyelids began to lose and she fell asleep.

Sephiroth felt Yurie's breath even out and kissed her lightly. "I love you," he said quietly so it was only audible for Yurie and himself. His gaze fell to the ground before them and he contemplated their relationship.

He had never imagined that he would fall for someone like Yurie or, indeed, would ever fall in love at all. Yet, in walked his little angel, his other wing, into his life, giving it true meaning and purpose. He didn't care that she had, once upon a time, been Yazoo's girl or even that she had played with both his and Yazoo's hearts. All that mattered was that she was his now...and he hoped Yazoo had enough brains to stay away from Yurie.

At this thought, he looked at Yazoo and snarled at him angrily.

Yazoo was watching them, furiously. His hearty was shattered by Yurie's decision and he wanted her back by his side, cuddling up to him, keeping warm by him, letting him protect her from danger but she wasn't. she was with Sephiroth, staying close to him, all the way over there.

Loz had been a rock for Yazoo. Loz had watched his brother break down in heartache and looked after him. Loz had sat and listened to Yazoo, been a shoulder to cry on and, generally, been a good brother.

Yazoo had always looked after Loz and Kodaj and now Loz was returning the favour.

When Yazoo saw Sephiroth snarling at him, Yazoo snarled back at him. Yazoo's eyes fell to the blanketed bundle nestled against Sephiroths chest.

Jealousy and envy started rearing their heads and Yazoo felt like going over there, ripping Yurie from Sephiroths chest, pulling her close to him and kissing her right in front of Sephiroths damn face! Yazoo tensed up at the thought.

Loz gripped Yazoo's shoulder as he tensed up and, without opening his yes, muttered, "Don't even try it! You've caused enough trouble already."

Yazoo looked at Loz's calm face. "Need I remind you she was my girl first and she chose...Him...over me?!"

"Yazoo, just don't cause trouble for them."

Yazoo slumped back and started thinking about how he could get Yurie back.

The sun's rays held no warmth as the sun crept through the trees, glancing on the frozen lake and over the tree tops.

The light hit Sephiroths face and his eyes scrunched up. After several minutes of trying to go back to sleep, he gave up and opened a blurry eyes, cursing the sun. He yawned and stretched wary of his precious bundle on his chest. He stroked a hair out of Yurie's face.

_You look as beautiful as ever, my little Angel, _he thought with loving smile.

Yurie yawned and opened her eyes. She saw that Sephiroth was smiling at her.

"Well, good morning handsome," she said with smile also.

He kissed her. "Your smile never ceases to amaze me with it's beauty."

Yurie gave a small chuckle and put her head on his chest. She surveyed the area and thought it beautiful. The sun seemed to make everything sparkle and glow, casting an ethereal light over the city and them.

For a long while, Sephiroth watched the sun rise, running his fingers through Yurie's soft, long locks. He felt at peace there holding his girl butt he knew that they would have to get up soon...and the prospect saddened him greatly.

Yurie carried some fire wood out of the forest and looked up at the grey clouded sky.

The sun had hidden itself from view and the temperature had dropped dramatically and Yurie's breath rose up in front of her. She shivered and carried the wood to the fire.

She shivered again and paused as she sensed someone coming up behind her. Yurie hand slowly, inch by inch, fell to the blue handle of her katana and, just as she was about to unsheathe it, hands caught her arms.

"Hey!" cried Yurie.

Arms curled round her and Yurie started struggling. She stopped struggling when she realised who it was.

"Sephi, that was not funny!"

Sephiroth burst out laughing. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

Putting down her pile of wood, Yurie turned and glared at Sephiroth. She was having trouble trying to restrain herself from smacking him.

"Sorry little angel. I was coming to find you."

Her anger abating, Yurie smiled. "Why?"

"Want to come for a joy ride out in the canyon? It'll be warmer." Sephiroth looked at her hopeful.

Yurie agreed, inwardly, immediately but, after the scare she had, she said, "Might do."

Sephiroth sighed and looked to the ground. "Okay then," he said, a little down. She laughed. "Taste of your own medicine. Come on!"

Sephiroth grinned and put his arm around her. "Devil," he laughed and they headed for the bikes.

**A.N.:** What you think? Review please! Also, please check out my profile. Theres a new note on there (21st September, 2007) and it is of importance if you love FF7 the game and AC movie. Not before, however, you check out the rest of the story. Thank you!


	14. Chasing Trouble

**A.N.:** Need I actually say anything here?!

**Chpt14: Chasing Trouble**

Aswari looked out of the helicopter cockpit window and tried to spot the Monster Hordes that were terrorising the Canyon. Secretly, Aswari suspected that Rufus just wanted Reno and herself out of the office. Aswari and Reno had been getting restless, with just having paperwork to do so they had been dispatched into the Canyon due to reports of "Monster Hordes."

She sighed and looked at Reno.

"You alright, Renny?" she asked, concerned. Reno looked about ready to fall asleep.

"Hm?" Reno wake from his trance and looked at Aswari. "Err, yeah! Anything?"

"Nah," Aswari sighed.

"Reno looked ahead. "Don't worry. We'll be heading back soon. There don't appear to be anyone or anything out here."

Aswari nodded, bored. _I wonder what Yurie's up to? _Aswari's eyelids started drooping and she felt herself fall into that wonderful state between sleep and consciousness.

Aswari guessed she must have fallen asleep as the next thing she knew was Reno's voice, saying, "Hey! Wake up! Check it out, yo!"

Aswari woke up and looked out of the window. On the Canyon floor, something was kicking up dust in a cloud behind it.

"There's two people down there," said Aswari.

Indeed there were and one looked oddly familiar to Aswari.

"Yurie."

Reno looked at Aswari, shocked. "What?"

Yurie put her head on the back of Sephiroths shoulder and sighed happily.

They had simply being riding around for hours but it had been nice as the Canyon was warmer and she was with the man she loved.

An odd noise hit her ears and she looked up. A helicopter passed over in the opposite direction to the way they had come.

Sephiroth seemed to have noticed as well as he slowed to a stop.

"Shinra," he growled.

"That means Turks, Sephi?" sneered Yurie.

"Yeah, it does," agreed Sephiroth, cottoning onto what she was indicating.

"Let's pay them a visit then."

"Oh, how I do love it when your like this." Sephiroth became excited and turned the around. He gunned after the helicopter.

"They're chasing us, Reno," reported Aswari.

"We'll better get them off our tails then." Reno set helicopter down and the two of them jumped out.

The Turks watched the Remnants get closer and Reno saw Aswari grow tenser as they came closer.

"Aswari, we'll be okay," grinned Reno, reassuringly.

How wrong was he about to be proven!


	15. The Final Battle?

**A.N.:** This chapter tends to keep cutting and changing scene mainly because it originally was a little role play between myself and YunaNShuyin, my co-writer on this one, through texts. It is actually where the first seeds of this story and our characters came from and is of major importance to the RPG site (again, my Profile please) so thats the reasoning behind it. Let me know if it couldve have been better presented. Thank You!

**Chpt15: The Final Battle?**

Yurie and Sephiroth got off the bike but not before they had called Yazoo and Loz to come to the Canyon. They had told them to stay out of sight, just in case, because this was their battle.

"Well, well, well," laughed Yurie turned, cruelly, "this is the man who has captured my lil sis heart!"

Reno scowled but before he could say anything, Aswari cut in.

"Back off, Yurie," Aswari warned. She glanced briefly at Reno then said, "leave her to me Reno. This is our fight...enough people have been hurt because of us...no more!"

Reno nodded and looked away.

"Think you can take me?" sneered Yurie.

"Oh, I've always been able to take you on," smirked Aswari, "I just never really thought you were worth my time." Aswari flicked open her EMR, ready to fight.

"You mean Mother's!" Yurie growled. "You always got preferential treatment, just because you miss goody-two shoes! You make me sick!" Seeing Aswari activate her EMR, Yurie laughed and crossed her arms across her chest, standing tall. "Just try it!"

Reno looked at the silver haired man who accompanied Aswari's twin and did a comical double take.

"Sephiroth? But you died!" Reno couldn't believe what he was seeing, starting to think he was seeing things. "You can't be...real!"

Sephiroth almost laughed at the last comment. "Not real?" teased Sephiroth, "we'll see about that!" Sephiroth suddenly summoned his massive Mesamune and swung at Reno who only just blocked the shot with his own EMR.

"Reno!" yelled Aswari, worried.

Seeing an opportunity, Yurie pulled out her Katana and stabbed at Aswari.

Aswari shouted in pain and threw a dirty look at Yurie. Picking up her EMR, Aswari charged at Yurie, intending to finish this argument for once and for all.

Yurie smirked as Aswari ran at her and blocked all of Aswari's shots, causing sparks to fly from their weapons connection.

The two were well-matched, able to anticipate their opponents' next move immediately.

Things weren't going so well for Reno as Sephiroth laughed at Reno's futile attempts to land a blow.

Reno just couldn't contend with Sephiroths abilities and Reno was soon breathing hard, becoming more and more worried. He didn't know how much longer he could fend off Sephiroth from Aswari.

Neither Aswari or Yurie could find an opening in the others defence as their fight steadily got faster and more frantic.

Knowing it wasn't really fair, Aswari knew she had to exploit Yurie's weakness to win. Aswari pulled her 9mm from it's holster and fired three shots over Yurie's shoulder. Yurie gasped in surprise as she faltered backwards, looking at her sister in disbelief. "WHAT THE-? BUT YOU ALWAYS PLAY FAIR!"

"Never trust a Turk!" laughed Aswari happily. Taking advantage of her sister's shocked state, Aswari cracked Yurie over the head with her EMR, electrocuting her sister.

Yurie looked at Aswari, breathing hard, somehow still in this world. "You-"

"You could always be counted upon to get distracted easily," said Aswari sadly, interrupting her sister.

Yurie jumped up and started attacking Aswari again. As they clashed again, the two took a moment to check on their men.

They were just in time to see Sephiroth kick a tired Reno onto the ground. Sephiroth then stabbed Reno in the shoulder.

Aswari watched in pain and guilt as Sephiroth ran his sword into Reno's shoulder, seemingly in slow motion. Aswari yelled for her beloved as she fended off her sister.

Aswari couldn't-_wouldn't_- believe that she had got so distracted by her and Yurie's now redundant sibling squabble that she had failed to protect Reno.

Distraught, Aswari charged at Sephiroth, swinging her EMR.

Yurie saw this and did the only thing she could think of to protect Sephiroth: she ran into Aswari's path, blocking her from Sephiroth, her arms spread-eagled.

Aswari was now just not thinking, sightless by rage. She hit Yurie again with her EMR, who crumpled to the ground.

Sephiroth, forgetting about Reno, ran towards Yurie. He dropped his massive sword and caught Yurie as she fell. Tears were in his mysterious green and blue eyes.

"NOOOO!" cried Yurie's lover.

Now sobbing and completely blinded by her tears, Aswari electrocuted Sephiroth with her EMR before hurrying to Reno's side. She dropped her weapon and held Reno close. "Hold on, Renny! Hold on! Don't leave me alone on this world! Please!" she whispered in his ear.

Choking on her own tears and sobs, Yurie turned and held Sephiroth in her arms, tears falling onto his tender cheek. "I love you, don't you die, not after all we've been through!" They kissed.

Watching Yurie and Sephiroth, Aswari's hand fell to her hip. She activated the GPRS on her phone. _Come on Tseng!_ She thought, _we need your help! _Aswari held Reno, her tears falling on Reno's wound. "Hold on! Hold on!" she cried.

"Loz, Yazoo...help us, please..." sobbed Yurie, loudly. "Hang on Sephi, you will survive. I promise." Sephiroth groaned.

Aswari heard Yurie calling for the silver-haired freaks and desperately hoped that the rest of the Turks appeared soon. Inwardly, she admitted to herself that she wouldn't be able to handle the Remnants alone.

Reno's breathing started to become more heavy and laborious.

2 bikes suddenly screeched behind them all.

"Yazoo! Loz! Help me get Sephiroth back to our hideout."

Loz helped Yazoo lift Sephiroth onto his bike.

Aswari started to panic, watching the others. Holding Reno, she heard another helicopter approaching.

"Tseng, hurry up!" she thought out loud, "Reno, please, wake up!"

The helicopter got closer with every heartbeat.

Yazoo took out his Velvet Nightmare and shot Aswari.

Yurie jumped onto the back of Yazoo's bike. "Let's go!"

The bikers rode off into the distance, leaving Aswari behind, clutching the gun shot wound on her left arm.

"Will he be okay?" Yurie asked Yazoo, watching Sephiroth on the back of Loz's bike.

"Yeah, fine." Yazoo kissed Yurie gently. "Our little secret," he smiled smugly.

Yurie pulled away, disgusted. "Yazoo, stop it! I'm with Sephiroth now! You can't just kiss me!" She looked at Yazoo, horrified.

Yazoo growled, looking back ahead.

Aswari screamed at being shot. She shook in pain and more tears fell from eyes. She felt a female hand place itself on her wound. Sobbing, she looked up and saw Elena looking grim.

Aswari heard shots echoing nearby and stood up.

"Aswari, please! You're hurt!" Elena reasoned.

Aswari glowered at Elena. "Just look after Reno!" asked Aswari, cross.

She hurried towards the shots and watched as Rude and Tseng fired shots at the escaping bikers.

"You'll pay for this, Yurie!" Aswari yelled.

"Is that all you got?!" screamed Yurie, laughing mercilessly. _Another day, sister, another day! _She thought in cold blood.

Aswari fell to her knees and cried her heart out.

Darkness started to take her as she lost more and more blood from her wound.


	16. Epilogue

**A.N.:** Final chapter and my first complete story! Yay! Enjoy!

**Epilogue**

_Months Later..._

Aswari put her head against Reno's chest and sighed, content.

Her head felt wonderful against his chest and Reno was glad that she was there.

In truth, there was something he really wanted to ask Aswari but he was nervous.

_It is a really big commitment but I think I'm ready to settle down. I love Aswari more than any other women I've ever met._

Reno cleared his throat and said, "Aswari?"

She looked up into his face, grinning. "What's wrong?"

"There's...something...I...want to...ask..."

Aswari looked at him inquisitively. "What is it, Renny?"

"Ummm..." He held one of her hands and smiled. "Would you...will you marry me?"

Aswari looked at him in total amazement. "P...pardon?" she asked.

"Will...you marry me?"

Aswari sat for a minute, dumbfounded. She hadn't expected this!

Reno became more and more nervous. _Aswari, please give me an answer! This is murdering me, waiting!_

After several minutes of complete silence, Aswari smiled her beautiful smile.

"Yes Reno! Yes, I will!"

Reno pulled her close and laughed excitedly. "I love you."

They kissed, both laughing.

"As do I!" giggled Aswari, "more than anything in the world!"

Yurie sat by the lake, her legs in the water. Evening sun rays seemed to make the entire forest appear to be on fire and it was ravishing.

Yurie closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Arms slipped around her and she tensed up. She opened her eyes and, seeing who it was, rammed her elbows back into their stomach.

"OOMPH!" Yazoo held his stomach, winded.

"YAZOO! Just leave me alone!" cried Yurie, furiously.

"Yurie-" began Yazoo but he stopped when he felt the point of a sword in his back.

"Back...off!" growled a low voice.

Yazoo suddenly became afraid and looked round.

Sephiroth was watching Yazoo, his eyes infuriated. "Stay away from Yurie! She's mine!"

Yazoo tried to stare Sephiroth down but it wasn't going to happen. "Fine, kill me then! If I can't have her, then life's not worth living!"

Sephiroth was seriously considering this option when he saw Yurie watching, unsure what was going to happen.

_She's seen enough of this cur but he is still our brother. _Sheathing his sword, Sephiroth looked at Yazoo in disdain. "Not this time maybe, but next time, I won't be so lenient! Get out of my sight before I reconsider!"

Yazoo didn't need to be told twice. He stood and ran from Sephiroth and Yurie.

Yurie looked at Sephiroth. He looked aback at her and walked towards her. He enveloped her in his arms and muttered, "We'll be together no matter what. I promise!"

**A.N.:** Please review! Also, check out my profile page for the link to the RPG site (Home Page). We really need members! Thank You!


End file.
